sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Reunion (ODO)
'"Reunion" '''is the second third of Odd Diamond Out season 1 and the third episode overall. Summary A Diamond and her Pearl reunite. Plot A golden-grey skinned gem was heading for another huge yellow gem. She sighed, annoyed, and grumbled. "Rrrrggg." She then bumped into someone, and turned. The golden gem looked at Florentine and tilted her head. "Wait...I think I know you. You are that...lost Diamond." She said nothing, as she tried to ignore the other gem. However the gem tried to get her attention, to no avail. She then sighed, and looked at her again. "What...is your na-" she was interrupted by a very calm yet serious voice. "Golden Beryl." "Who are... they?" the voice continued, a mildly irritated tone in her voice. "M-my diamond..." Golden Beryl is nervous yet calm. "I really don't...know." She sighed. "If I knew I would tell you "Um, okay," Cora Sun-Drop, with a slightly angered look displayed on her face, sighed loudly. Golden South Sea Pearl stood like a soldier beside her throne, and she glanced at the unknown gem with Golden Beryl. "Just tell me your name," Golden Beryl said in a almost harsh voice. "yellow gem." "N-no!" Golden Beryl just shook her head. "Ye-" the voice, the diamond interrupted her. "Tell. Me. Your. Name." Cora demanded, starting to look very angry. "M-my diamond..." Golden South Sea Pearl was terrified at the sight of the fuming gem. "Flo-" She stopped herself. "Yellow Opal!" Cora Sun-Drop sat down. "Yellow Opal? Golden Beryl, enter that to your log, our tenth gem to enter today," Cora sighed. "State your business, Yellow Opal." Golden Beryl nodded as she did what she was told. "Err, looking for you." "...why?" Cora interrogated Yellow Opal. "I was...told to." "By whom, then?" "Tavi-I mean Tavernier. "Tavernier? So, you're one of his new court members? That's good," Cora beamed. She nodded, and then looked at Golden South Sea Pearl. There seemed to be a glint in her eyes...and for a second Golden South Sea Pearl could swear she saw the Opal before. "I, uh..." Golden South Sea blurted. "Oh, um, sorry... I think we may have, uh... met before?" Golden South Sea asked Yellow Opal. Cora looked with a hint of curiousity in her face. "Why would you.....think that?" "Oh, sorry, I must be mistaken. I just... I saw that face before," Golden South Sea insisted. "I haven't seen you before," Cora added. "You must be mistaken, Golden South Sea." "Ah.." Golden Beryl then smirked, and hid her laugh. "So... did Tavernier request you to deliver some type of message or something?" Golden Beryl smiled. The Yellow Opal quickly gave a wink and silent message at the Pearl, but they stayed quiet. "Erm....yes." Golden South Sea Pearl quickly recognized the wink, and she smiled. "What did he say?" Cora asked. "It is for the Pearl. He told me to only tells her." "Golden South Sea Pearl, Yellow Opal, would you like the two of you to talk in private?" Cora smiled, looking at Yellow Opal and the Pearl. Yellow Opal nodded, waiting for the Pearl's answer. "Y-yes, my diamond, I would love that," the Pearl smiled. "Then, Golden Beryl, please exit the room, I'll come with you," Cora Sun-Drop smiled, as she stands up and exits the room. Golden Beryl walks behind her, and after a few moments, a closing door is heard. "Do you recognize me?" "I do!" Golden South Sea Pearl gladly exclaims, running up to Yellow Opal and hugging her in excitement. "I... I missed you..." "Tell me though..." She smirked. "What my name actually is!" "Flor... Florentine!" Golden South Sea Pearl beamed. "So...you do indeed recognize e!" "Yes! Yes!" "Heh. Only you and Tavi reco-" "By Tavi, you mean Tavernier right? How is he?" She blushed. "Of course he is...good." "H-how about Blue Akoya? She must be alright, considering the kind of diamond Tavernier is," Golden South Sea giggled. "I am sorry though...but I found another P-Pea-" She got interrupted. "Wh-what? Another Pearl?" Golden South Sea's smile slowly fades. "No...I would...have you if I could, but I will keep the one I have....for ''now." Florentine's smiled faded slightly as well. "I wish to tear away from Cora Sun-Drop's grip... I really want to. I just want to return to you..." Golden South Sea Pearl started to tear up. "Unfortunately we both can't have what we trip want...for now." Golden South Sea Pearl wiped her tears. "I..." Golden South Sea Pearl was interrupted by Cora Sun-Drop's voice. "Yellow Opal? Golden South Sea? Are you gems okay in there? I wish to return inside." "We can talk another time," Florentine winked. "WE'RE READY!" "O-okay!" Golden South Sea smiled. "Please come in, my diamond! We're, uh, done talking," Golden South Sea Pearl said. Cora opened the doors and walked in, as Golden Beryl followed. "So, um..." Golden Beryl started. "What did you guys talk about?" "It's...nothing..." Golden Beryl looked at Cora, confused. "How...why....is it nothing?" "Golden Beryl, please. Yellow Opal has stated that the message is only for Golden South Sea Pearl," Cora scolded her quietly. She sighed and nodded, upset. Characters *Florentine Diamond *Cora Sun-Drop Diamond (debut) *Golden South Sea Pearl (debut) *Golden Beryl (debut) *Sunflower Pearl (cameo) *Tavernier Blue Diamond (mentioned) *Blue Akoya Pearl (mentioned) Locations *Solle Spire *Sun-Drop Throne Room Trivia TBA Category:Odd Diamond Out Episode